


Flirty Fatty (Part 1)

by ThicccBoys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Fetish, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby!Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicccBoys/pseuds/ThicccBoys
Summary: Sylvain has always loved to tease Felix. Although Felix never admits to liking it, hiding it becomes harder when Sylvain starts to use his own growing belly as the center of the tease. Will Felix admit this to himself?
Kudos: 15





	Flirty Fatty (Part 1)

“Fe~” Sylvain uses a sing-songy voice. “You like it, don’t you?”  
“What are you prattling on about?” Felix barks back at him.  
“You like that I’m getting fat, don’t you?” Sylvain pushes his belly into Felix’s back.  
“What are you talking about, you insatiable hog?!” Felix pushes Sylvain by the belly, and steps away from him.  
“Oooohooohoo, you do like it, don’t you? The cute, little Fe I know has the gall to look me in the eyes when he says things like that. The Fe right in front of me is blushing and looking away~” Sylvain laughs to himself, “sneaking” up on Felix.  
“I am not blushing and I do not like how porky you are. Now, stop being a bother. I’m going to train.” Felix says this, still not looking directly at Sylvain. He storms away from Sylvain’s dorm room. Damn, I didn’t even get my textbook.  
“Hehe, what a funny man. He can’t even admit his own tastes.” Sylvain puts his arms behind his head, pulling up his shirt just enough to show off a sliver of his soft underbelly sprinkled with red hair. He leaves the dorm to go to the dining hall.

There’s a knock at the door. Sylvain waking up from his post-dinner nap, pulls the blanket over himself.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s Felix.” His voice comes out as gritted as ever.  
“The door’s open.”  
Felix opens the door and walks into the room. “Were you asleep? The sun is barely setting.”  
“I got sleeeeeeeepy after dinner. What did you need from me?” Sylvain gets comfier in his bed.  
“I forgot to get my textbook when I was here earlier. Can I have it back?” Felix says this mechanically as if practicing these lines before entering the room.  
“I thought you weren’t going to study magic anymore.” Sylvain peeks over his blanket.  
“Our professor suggested that I master the basics in order to understand enemy tactics that use magic.”  
“Hmm? I’ve been studying black magic and white magic recently. I can give you some one-on-one time~” Sylvain unwraps himself from his blanket and sits on the edge of the bed, revealing that his button-up pajamas have unbuttoned in many places. His soft belly peeks out as does the valley between his plump chest. With the muscle he built from his cavalry training, his chest has stayed perky despite his weight gain, and looks bigger if nothing else. To speak nothing of his bigger arms and legs.  
“Can you cover yourself up, you-you?!”  
“Oh?” Sylvain looks down at his belly and pokes it. “Didn’t see you there.” He shakes his belly before buttoning his sleepwear up. “Does Fe-Fe no have a good insult this time around? Were you so dazzled by my adorable corpulence that you have been dumbfounded?” He flits his hands around like a stage performer.  
“Shut up, hog. Just give me my textbook.”  
“Oh, yes, yes, the textbook~ The item you intentionally forgot so that you could come back here later~” Sylvain chuckles to himself as he moves over to his desk. There are some paper strewn about with sigils for different spells he’s been learning, a few clean and a few that need improving. He uncovers the textbook and hands it to Felix. “Here it is, pretty boy. The tutoring offer is always open for you~”  
“Grr, bye.” Felix leaves the room, not having made eye contact with Sylvain at all during that conversation.  
“What a pouty baby. When is he going to learn that he doesn’t need to be so cold all the time?” Sylvain shrugs, looking at his school uniform. “Wouldn’t hurt to put it on and get some more food before I go to sleep? Oh, do I need to study?” He looks over at his desk, pondering over the sigils. “Maybe, a little, but food first.” He rubs his belly before doing so.

The next morning in the dining hall, Sylvain finds himself in the dining hall, not that there are many other places he finds himself. Although he wakes up early enough to have breakfast and attend morning conditioning practice, he often skips practice to continue eating. Even before his training changed to mostly magic, he used to skip his cavalry practice quite often. A habit he still carries.  
On the third plate of his breakfast, Sylvain can feel his stomach becoming a bit full. He leans back in his chair, giving his belly some space to grow. He rubs his belly over his uniform, the buttons have begun to strain on his button-up. Luckily, he has never buttoned up his jacket, not that it would fit over his belly anymore. The buttons strain slightly as he leans back, bits of his skin peeking through. He looks around the dining hall, seeing that most people have already left, probably to class. He continues to eat his breakfast as Felix comes into the dining hall. Sylvain waves at him.  
Felix sits in the chair across from Sylvain.  
“Hey, Fe~ How was training?”  
“Have you been here the entire time? You skipped condition to eat?” His face contorts in a way to express disgust, half-forced, half-natural.  
“Yeah, so? I don’t like conditioning.”  
“Figures. You used to skip even before switching to magic, huh? Don’t you ever think about how that might hold others back during missions? Will your appetite protect us from an enemy?”  
“Woah, woah, woah. Felix. Already? At least butter me up first… You know that I’m always serious during missions. I’m sorry that I’m giving you that impression, but you’ve known me long enough to know that I’m always serious...during missions.”  
“Too long, if you ask me. Yes, our previous missions have been successful. However, those missions were before you...turned into this?” He gestures down at Sylvain’s burgeoning belly.  
“Into what? A fatty? Why don’t you say it, Fe?” Sylvain shakes his belly as Felix continues to look.  
“Shut up. I don’t even know why I came over here.”  
“You came to watch me eat, didn’t you? Watch me as I get fatter?” Sylvain laughs to himself. “Why did you come here? You usually avoid me when I eat, even though you like how fat I’ve gotten.”  
“I do not!” Felix stands up from the table. “I came to apologize for being so crass with you as of late, as per Professor’s request, but I cannot say that with genuine care since you’ve become such a hog.” Felix’s pants begin to bulge slightly at the crotch, throbbing as his cock hardens. Sylvain notices.  
“Hmm, okay, Fe. Would you help me lose the weight then?” Sylvain asks as he finished his plate of food.  
“I- No! Do it yourself.” Felix walks away.  
“So, you do like me like this?” Sylvain calls out to him. He laughs to himself. He goes over to the counter to return his dish. Thinking back to the tightness in Felix’s pants, Sylvain asks the server for an additional serving. The server asks if he is sure, and Sylvain confidently responds with a yes, and his typical flirty smile, something he hasn’t used in a while. He takes the plate back to the table and eats his fourth plate of food before going to his reason class with Professor Hanneman.

In class, Sylvain takes the only available seat next to Felix. Most other students try to avoid sitting next to him in other classes, but luckily for them, Sylvain often shows up just as class starts or not at all.  
“Decided to show up for once?”  
“Yes, I wanted to see your cute face, as per usual. Plus, this is reason, I love this kind of stuff.”  
Felix doesn’t look at Sylvain after his reply. He tries to keep his eyes forward, but as class goes on, he can see in his periphery that Sylvain fervently takes notes. Felix steals a glance to a see a generic bulleted list with some indented spots for sub notes. His eyes stray just a bit further to look at Sylvain’s little pooch poking over his waistband. Although Sylvain used to wear more high-waisted trousers before gaining weight, he likes the feeling of his belly peeking over his pants, so he’s opted for new ones in a similar style.  
“You know, Hanneman’s up there, right?” Sylvain whispers to him without turning his head.  
Felix twists his head forward, getting a little red. He starts to write his own notes down, more to clear his mind. His notes don’t amount to much. A similarly generic bulleted list begins to fill his page, but the notes are simply word-filler. One of the lines reads “Hanneman is talking about Crests. Something something about wanting to make non-crest tools.”  
Sylvain slips a small piece of paper to Felix. Come to my room later? ;)  
Felix writes a reply. Fine…  
An uncontrollable smile takes Sylvain, one of those smiles that brightens a whole room. A smile that is simply so contagious and blush-inducing that Felix succumbs and smiles a bit too. Sylvain returns the note to Felix with a little heart drawn on it before Felix pockets it.

At his room later, Felix knocks on the door after having taking a much longer route to avoid walking with Sylvain here. Sylvain opens the door and welcomes Felix in.  
“You know, for someone who talks like they don’t like me, you’re here quite a lot. More often than I’ve had any girls here, haha.”  
“Very funny, and very annoying.”  
“I’m off to a good start then. Before I say anything else that’ll set you off, I will ask you. What’s really going on, Fe? You know you can tell me anything, even if I tease you a little bit.”  
Felix walks out the door.  
“Wait, where are you-”  
“Just checking to see if anyone is in the hallway.” Felix sighs and takes a deep breath.  
“Oh, okay, cool.”  
“Sylvain...” Felixs looks up at him, gauging the few inches of difference in their stature. Felix feels small, vulnerable. Sylvain looks at him with kind eyes though, holding his clammy hands. “I like you.”  
Sylvain tears up, getting a little red himself and smiley like he was in class.  
“I like you...and that you’re...”  
“You don’t have to say it.” Sylvain lift Felix’s chin to get a better look at him. “Can I hug you?”  
Felix looks away but opens his arms. Sylvain bear hugs him, picking him up and twirling him around. Felix can feel Sylvain’s softness, but can also feel the muscle built under that too. Felix feels warm, safe.  
“I love you too, Fe.”  
“I didn’t say-”  
“I know, I know. You don’t have to say it. Do you want to go get some dinner? I usually go after class, but I wanted to talk to you. Hm, didn’t think I’d catch you staring like that. Oh, so studious and serious, Fe, enamored by my soft belly.” He leans in to kiss Felix on the forehead.  
“Shut… I was not enamored.” Felix says softly, his usual grit completely melted away.  
“Oh, then infatuated?” Sylvain chuckles to himself.  
“You’re on thin ice.”  
“Oooooh, has my little Fe gotten soft with his punishments.”  
“Ugh. And, I don’t really want to go to dinner.”  
“More for me, I suppose. You don’t want to go even to watch me eat?” Sylvain pats the top of his stomach, sending a taut shake through his belly.  
“N-No! I’m going to train.”  
“Come by later for the aftermath~”  
Felix opens the door and stands in the threshold for a second. “Fine.” He walks down the hallway.  
Sylvain pats his own back, and commits to some power poses, some accentuating his large arms, or his muscular back, though still covered with his uniform. Most of these power poses show off his belly anyway, so he thinks of it as a double win.

Later that night, Sylvain lies in his bed with his pajamas on, nearly ready to sleep. He hears a knock at the door and immediately perks up. He fixes his hair before he opens the door for Felix.  
“Isn’t it a little late to be out?” Sylvain chides.  
“Not that having guests at this hour is new to you.”  
Sylvain scratches the back of his head, stepping out of the way for Felix to enter. “I guess you got me there, but you’re not like the other girls. You’re special. I really feel the connection.” He says mocking himself.  
“At least you’re self-aware.” Felix sits down at Sylvain’s desk, feeling a bit nervous now that he’s here. Now that he’s been caught, admitted to his crimes.  
“Self-aware and pretty.” Sylvain closes the door. “Uh, now that you’re here I’m a little lost, haha.”  
“Oh.”  
“I, uh, why are you still in uniform? Do you want to change into something more comfortable?”  
“No, this is fine. I don’t know what the protocol is for this situation.”  
“Wait, oh? You thought we were going to hook up?” Sylvain blushes. “Aww, how sweet, of you, and how out-of-character for me to deny that. But, no, Felix, I-”  
“You what?” Felix clasps his hands and rubs his thumbs over each other.  
“Although I was making a joke, I do think you’re special, so I didn’t think we would hook up tonight.” Sylvain twiddles his fingers.  
“I never thought I’d see the day.” Felix laughs to himself, feeling a bit relieved. “The King of Lechery is actually a pure boy.”  
“Hush, can’t let the ladies know, now, can we? Besides,” Sylvain lies on his bed, “I’ve been eyeing you for a while. I’ve just been biding my time with others. Because, you always had something to say, even if it was mean, and I honestly enjoyed that time with you, Fe. It still hurt! But, I’ve enjoyed all the moments I’ve had with you.” Sylvain blushes.  
“A pure boy and a romantic? Who would have guessed?” Felix blushes too, not keeping a steady eye with Sylvain.  
“Wait, Felix, are you okay? It’s been a whole five minutes since you’ve said something crass and gritty in that voice of yours.”  
“What voice of mine. You really are such an imbecile.” Felix says, in exactly the voice Sylvain was describing.  
“Ah, there it is. I’m glad you’re okay.”  
Felix sits on the side of the bed, glancing down at Sylvain. “I can’t believe The King of Lechery has convinced me to enter his room this late into the evening.” Felix says, somewhat dejected, somewhat relieved.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I can assure you that every person that I-”  
Felix kisses Sylvain. “Will you be quiet?”  
Sylvain nods, rubbing Felix’s back.  
“I’ll return soon. I’m going to get my sleepwear.”  
Sylvain nods again, watching Felix walk away. Sylvain was always fond of watching the twink do anything. Watching him walk away was fun because his small, but pert butt fit so well into his uniform and his hips were a little square but looked so perfect for holding. The way he carries himself, an air of overzealous power, translates into his swift movements.  
Felix returns with his sleepwear in hand, immediately stripping down. Sylvain merely watches, propped up on his elbow, his own face melted with pure adoration. He watches as Felix’s arms move around his lean legs, just a sprinkling of black hair on his body. He stares at the “V” formed at Felix’s hips, leading somewhere even more tantalizing. Sylvain looks up at the semblance of abs, and a tight, lean chest, with pinkish nipples adoring their peaks. He moves his eyes over to his clavicles, protruding a bit, much unlike his own. He watches as Felix covers his tightly muscled arms into his sleepwear. Sylvain ends his surveying of Felix at his face, with the brooding eyes softened under the candlelight.  
Felix unties his hair. It falls behind his ears. He sets his folded uniform onto the desk chair and climbs into the bed with Sylvain, feeling both his warmth and softness. Luckily, each dorm comes with two pillows so they each lay on one as they stare into each other’s eyes. Neither say a word for a while, just staring at each other, understanding this moment as the beginning of something new. Sylvain pulls Felix in closer with one hand behind his back. Felix can feel the plush of Sylvain stomach pushing onto Felix’s own flat abdomen.  
“Felix, I-”  
“Stinky.”  
“What?”  
“Stinky. You stink like dinner.”  
Sylvain puffs air into his hand and sniffs it. “Yeah… I’m sorry. I, uh, have one of those mint plant things-”  
“It’s fine.”  
“I mean, they’re right there.”  
“It’s fine. This is what I have to expect if you keep growing like this right.” Felix presses a hesitant hand onto Sylvain’s love handle.  
“I suppose so, but I can just get a mint, you know? Okay, now, I have to.” Sylvain sits up and reaches over the bed to his desk. He pulls out a little candy-shaped item and pops in into his mouth, sucking on the hard candy. “Better?”  
“Yes.” Felix chuckles to himself. “Do you treat all your hook-ups like this?”  
“Yes. I watch them strip down in front of me with the utmost care. I kiss them all over.” Sylvain kisses at Felix’s neck. “And, then I play with them for a while before getting down to business, but you knew that already?” Sylvain teases. “But, no. I don’t. As The Self-aware King of Lechery, I know that I can be a bit of a dick sometimes, and not the good kind. I’ve never actually slept in the same bed as someone else like this. So, you are in fact, very special.”  
“You’re insatiable.”  
“When someone as beautiful as you is in my bed, I think I deserve to be greedy.” Sylvain leans in to kiss Felix, a reciprocated act.


End file.
